


Date Night

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wants to spend time with Dick, so shoves Dick's little brother, Tim, onto his best bud, Jason. Jason and Dick don't get along. Tim wants his independence and revenge on Roy and Dick. Jason wants a friend. Dick wants his little brother back. Conner and Stephanie somehow get involved. And Jason may or may not have feelings for Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how well you like this fic. I appreciate any and all feedback good or bad.

Tim regrets graduating from high school early sometimes. Just because he's seventeen, he has a restriction on almost everything that a normal university student would do. He hates that. He also hates that instead of living in a dorm, like a normal student, he lives with his older brother and his boyfriend in an apartment next to said brother's fraternity. Fantastic.

“Dude, you know I have a life outside our wonderful and special relationship, right?” Roy chastises Dick. Dick pouts, trying to maneuver himself in Roy's lap. His lean yet muscular body far too large for him to sit in Roy's lap comfortably. Tim just rolls his eyes from his spot on the la-z-boy opposite of the leather couch Dick and Roy are tumbling on.

“I am your life,” Dick argues huskily, running his fingers up the inside of Roy's AC/DC shirt over his abs. Tim buries himself even deeper into writing his paper. He really, really does not want to see where that is going. 

“I'm just going to go to some poetry reading thing with Jason. No big,” Roy says, gently pushing Dick's hands out from under his shirt and pushing Dick off his lap. Roy, bring more muscle, is probably the only person who can manhandle Dick. Tim thinks it is why their relationship has lasted so long. 

“It's date night,” Dick resorts to whining now, running his hands through jet-black hair in a movement that he knows gets Roy distracted, along with batting his thick eyelashes framing his baby blues. 

Roy just snorts, lifting himself off the couch. “Every night is date night for us, babe.”

“I don't like Jason, then.” Roy shoots a quick glance at Tim, who has been silently working on his paper in the corner of the apartment. 

“Well,” Roy drawls, running his fingers over the back of his neck, under his hairline, “Jason needs someone to go with him, and, to be honest, I would rather stay here with you, Dickie. So, Tim, you are going to go.” Tim's head whips up so fast Roy and Dick cringe. 

“No.” Tim's gaze is centered on the only red head in the room. Dick and the rest of the family know from experience not to rope Tim into something he doesn't want to do without considering payback plus interest. 

“I'll buy you the gaming console and all of the Call of Duties if you do it,” Roy tempts. To his credit, Tim actually looks like he is considering Roy's proposal. Dick suddenly is annoyed. Why hadn't he and Bruce figured out to bribe the kids before?

“Deal,” Tim says, closing his laptop and heading to his room to change. 

As soon as he is out of the room, Dick glares at Roy. “How did you figure out that you could bribe him? Bruce and I have been trying to get him to go to charity events and stuff like this for years, and all you have to do is offer him Call of Duty? Bullshit.”

“Timmers likes poetry.”

“What?”

“Tim likes poetry. I've seen him at the poetry reading at the mom-and-pop coffee shop before. So, I figured he would slipping out anyways. Plus, hasn't he been wanting that Call of Duty stuff since it came out. You and your dad just never got it for him, right?” Roy explains, snuggling up to Dick's side in the same spot that he had vacated earlier. 

“How did we not see that?”

“Because you are too busy running a fraternity and your dad's too busy running a company, obviously. And you also know that Tim's gay, too, right?” Dick spit takes the coffee Roy had brought with him when he had arrived. Roy looked at him concerned as he rubbed circles on Dick's back as Dick coughed and choked. 

“Wh-what?!” 

The doorbell rang, signaling Jason had come to pick up Roy. Roy smiled as Dick stared incredulously and speechlessly at his younger brother who just shot him a raised eyebrow like you're so weird. Tim opened the door, revealing Jason, the university bad boy. Suddenly, the ideas of Tim's sexuality had gone out the window.

“Hey, Jay. That's Tim, Dickie's little bro. He's gunna go with you,” Roy calls from his place on the couch, hand covering Dick's mouth as subtly as possible. 

Jason frowned, leaning in the doorway, looking over Tim to Roy. “Dude, seriously?”

“Yeah, dude. Unless, yanno, you wanna stick around?” Roy said it in a way that promised that Jason and Tim wouldn't be wanting to come back from the reading early. 

While Jason argued with Roy ditching him again, Tim took the time to size Jason up. Jason was at least six feet, taller than Roy and Dick who were both five foot ten. He was wearing dark denim jeans that hugged his muscular thighs and also flared at the bottom. Tim almost missed the fact that he was wearing black combat boots that matched his leather pilot's jacket. Jason also wore a crimson V-neck that pronounced his collarbones more. Tim had to give it to the guy. He knew what made him look good. 

“Maybe Tim should stay here, and you should just go alone like a big boy, Jason?” Dick practically spat the name. Tim felt irritation rise in the chest at the insinuation that he was too young to be going out with a friend of a friend to a fucking poetry reading. Tim opened his mouth to say something, but Jason cut him off.

“Maybe you should learn to share, Dickiebird,” Jason smiled maliciously, and before Tim could even comprehend what was happening, Jason's lips were pressed against his. Tim heard a squawk from Dick and a grunt of alarm from Roy. 

Tim closed his eyes, quickly taking in the kiss. One of Jason's hands were splayed across the small of his back while the other carded through his hair pressing Tim into Jason. Despite the kiss being antagonistic, it was very... chaste. Jason was being gentle, and Tim admitted to himself that a part of him wanted to know what Jason being rough was.  
“Let go of my baby brother, you asshole!” Dick yelled, vaulting over the couch, just as Jason was releasing Tim from the kiss. 

“You still want to go?” Jason muttered it so only Tim would hear. Tim looked Jason in the eye. Although his hair was black like Dick's, his eyes were more emerald and showed consideration that Dick or Bruce had never given Tim. 

“Yes,” Tim replied just as quietly, a flush tinting his ears. 

“Let's go,” Jason said, amusement in his voice, taking a step back and over the threshold. 

“No.” Dick held Tim back, trying to act as a barrier. Tim felt like a little kid. He looked at Roy, who just held his hands up in a I'm not getting into this gesture. Tim replied by shooting him an unimpressed look that said you started this shit. 

“Dick,” Tim gripped Dick's bicep, squeezing it until Dick shifted away from the point of pain. “You didn't object to the idea when Roy offered it, so what's wrong now? I'm just going to a poetry reading, big brother,” Tim gave Dick the most innocent, puppy-dog eyed face he could muster, “Plus, I really want the Call of Duty stuff Roy promised.” 

Dick obviously faltered, and Tim hugged him from the side before slipping out the door. Jason looked fifteen seconds away from laughing his ass off, Roy looking just as amused at the horrified Dick as Tim shut the door, saying, “No buying any junk food, and good luck getting lucky Roy.” 

Jason and Tim practically ran to the elevator, hearing Roy curse and swing open the door seconds later. They waved goodbye as Roy sprinted at the elevator, threatening Tim the entire way.

“I can tell already,” Jason laughed as they walked out of the apartment building to his Harley-Davidson, “you are going to be my new best friend, and we will torture the Dickiebird and Redbird duo, laughing all the way.” Tim smiled. It sounded like a very good idea.


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of revenge is born.

Roy ditched him for his boyfriend... again. Jason wasn't as disappointed as he thought he would be. He was expecting it, of course, but didn't plan on Dickiebird's little bro tagging along instead. After antagonizing Roy and Dick, Jason and Tim had hopped on Jason's Harley-Davidson and headed to the only coffee shop within twenty miles of the university. Tim didn't mention the kiss, and Jason didn't press, although he felt kinda guilty for springing it on the kid like that. 

Kid. Tim looked like he was no older than sixteen, which made sense. A freshman living in the university's-number-one-fraternity King's apartment didn't go unnoticed, after all. Hell, Jason wouldn't have let his little brother live in the shitty freshman dorm if he could help it. It also didn't help that Tim looked like a hipster, and would be pummeled within the first five minutes of being inside the dorm. 

Jason leaned, and Tim followed his lead. Jason was much too aware of Tim pressed against his back. Tim looked similar to Dickiebird in some ways, Jason had noticed, but different, too. Tim was shorter, but still had the same lean muscle Dickiebird possessed. Not to mention the baby blues. Those were probably the give-away that they were related. Tim's hair was lighter and looked like organized chaos whereas Dickiebird's just made Jason think he hadn't had time to go and get a damn haircut. Jason stopped comparing the two brother's as he pulled up to the coffee shop. The reading didn't start for another fifteen minutes, and Tim made no move to get off of the bike. 

“Wanna just get a coffee and wait inside?” Tim suggested, leaning back on the bike to see Jason's face.

“Sure. I'll buy. After all, what kind of date would this be if I didn't pay,” Jason joked, climbing off the motorcycle, boots hitting the concrete with an audible thud. Tim swung off the motorcycle gracefully and silently. Jason was pretty sure he was staring. Dammit. 

They started walking inside, Tim following Jason half a step behind. “So, how old are you anyway? Sixteen? You look like friggin' jail-bait, Babybird.” There was probably a more... appropriate way of asking Tim his age, but Jason didn't feel the need to be polite around Tim. He just felt so relaxed in the kid's presence.

Tim's nose wrinkled slightly, his only sign of distaste at Jason's inquiry, replied, “I'm seventeen. I graduated high school early, you jackass. And don't call me Babybird!” Tim huffed a bit, but still looked like he was ready to rip Jason's spleen out. With his bare hands. Shit, this kid was scary. 

“Whatever... Timmy.” Jason was a little shocked when Tim's fist met his arm. Tim hit really, really hard. 

“Ow,” Jason complained, rubbing his arm as Tim ordered for the two of them. The barista looked a little concerned, but then Tim smiled at the woman. Jason watched as Tim flirted with her shamelessly, earning him a discounted price on their coffee. 

“You little shit,” Jason muttered under his breath as he followed Tim to a loveseat hidden in the shadows of the room. It had the perfect view of both the audience and the stage, but also kept other people from noticing them. Strategic advantage at it's best. “You're somewhat of a genius, aren't you?” 

“Seriously? Yes. Changing subjects, though,” Tim sipped his coffee, “How did you end up pissing Dick off. My brother doesn't usually get so irritated with people that easily.”

“Your brother doesn't like tattoos, right?” Jason leaned back into the sofa, sipping nonchalantly, and watching Tim from the corner of his eye. Tim nodded, eyebrow raised in question.

“Well, yanno those tattoos that Roy has? I tattooed them. I did it just before their one year anniversary, and Roy was passed out drunk. I knew it would piss the shit out of your brother, but Roy wouldn't mind, so...” Jason trailed off, taking another sip, eyes never leaving Tim. Tim, for the most part, looked blankly at him.

Then he was laughing. Tim had his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his loud laughter. “We will rule the world together, Jayce,” Tim snorted in between fits of laughter. Jason smiled. 

“Shall we start planning?”

 

-

 

“I'm gunna kill your brother,” Roy grumbled. Dick seemed to be caught in the middle of disturbed and amused. 

“There's a reason you don't play with Tim. He is the master manipulator of the family,” Dick explained, arms crossed, side pressed against Roy's.

“He can manipulate your dad?” Dick was nodding before Roy even finished the question. “Damn. I'm concerned now.”

“Why?”

Roy gave Dick a look. “We just put the university's bad boy and resident genius together. Think, Dickie.” A look of horror came over Dick's face like a wave over the sand. 

“Not to mention, possible attraction,” Roy continued, “Jason is bisexual, after all, and Tim is gay. We could have a power couple forming at this very moment.”

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but his attention was caught by a key turning in the lock. Tim was home. Dick just prayed Jason wasn't with him. 

“Hey,” Tim smiled. He looked normal. Roy's eye twitched in irritation.

“Hey.” Dick internally cursed. Jason had come back with Tim. Roy's face looked annoyed as he glared at Jason and Tim. 

“I'm just going to show him some stuff in my room, okay? Dick?” Tim met Dick's eyes, fingers tracing his elbow. Dick just growled, which Tim took as make it quick. Jason slipped past Dick to the hallway, quietly, following Tim to his room. 

“We are all going to die.”

 

-

 

“Ready, Baby bird?” Jason asked quietly enough that if anyone were standing outside the door, they wouldn't hear. 

“Best. Payback. Ever,” Tim said, stripping. Tim had found the one thing that could drive Dick nuts. Jason. And Jason had found the one thing that could get under Dickiebird's skin. Tim. It was a match made in heaven, they had laughed as the planned revenge on Roy and Dick. 

Once they were nude, they made quick work of making it look this they were having sex. A condom wrapper planted by the door, slightly peeking out. Jason moved the sheets on Tim's bed around a bit. Tim put his piercings in (the ones Dick didn't know about, of course), and laid down on his back on his bed. Jason laughed breathlessly. “Didn't know you had ear piercings, Tim. Or nipple piercings?” His eyebrow shot up. Tim shot him a smile. He straddled Tim's hips, hands placed on either side of Tim's head. 

“Ready, Babybird?” Jason repeated, mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes mirrored in Tim's baby blue. 

Tim grinned, all teeth, “Ready, Jaybird.” Then, Tim tilted his chin upwards, and Jason began making a noticeable hickey on Tim's neck. Tim moaned loudly in response, over exaggerated to alert Dick and Roy. Tim's moans already had Jason half hard, and Jason moaned as well when he felt Tim against him. 

“What the fuck?!” Dick's high pitched scream almost made Jason laugh. He bit the juncture between Tim's neck and shoulder in order to muffle his snickers. Tim keened. Oh. Ohhh! Jason didn't have time to pursue that though.

“Get the hell off my little brother!” Dick screamed hysterically, pulling Jason off of Tim and down the hall before shoving him out the door. Naked. 

“Hey,” Jason pouted in the hallway outside the apartment doors. “Can I at least have pants?”   
It was Roy who threw Jason's pants into the hallway with a disturbed glance. Jason laughed as he walked down the hall to the elevator. His phone buzzed.

 

Babybird at 10:30pm:  
Phase I complete jaybird ;)

 

Jason smirked. Now onto Phase 2.


	3. Phase 2 (and then some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim deals with the aftermath of Phase 1. He and Jason then pursue Phase 2, which has some repercussions that don't sit well with Tim. Jason and Conner do their best to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really like this chapter. Comment if you have any ideas or anything that you want to know about the characters. THANKS!

Roy shut the door in Jason's face. He hated doing this to the only real friend he had outside of his relationship with Dick, but... seriously?! Dick was waving his arms around sporadically in front of Tim who had situated himself on the couch and was texting. 

“Wh-Wha- Tim! Stop texting! Y-You need to explain this. I don't understand! TIM!” Dick looked like he was hyperventilating. 

“Dick, calm down-”

“I will not-” Tim shot Dick a look that said shut up or I will make you before continuing.

“You need to calm down before you have a panic attack. Jason and I went on a date- a very enjoyable date. We plan to go again,” Tim said carefully. Tim looked about ready to rip someone's throat out if they defied him. Dick, to his credit, remained quiet. 

“Is there a problem with me dating Jason?” Tim asked bluntly. Roy blanched, and the whole right side of Dick's face spasmed. Tim just looked amused, like he knew that that would've happened. Sneaky brat probably did, Roy thought to himself. 

“Yes, Tim, there is. I don't like it, and neither will Dad. So,” Dick crossed his arms smugly, “No dating Jason.”

“Actually,” Tim mimicked Dick's moves exactly, putting on a smug-ass grin that had Roy and Dick's stomachs doing flips. “Dad said we could date. I even recorded the conversation, if you want to hear it. So, yes dating Jason. No big brother to stop me.” Tim stood up, and Roy and Dick had forgotten that he was nude, but luckily had put on some jeans before the confrontation. Roy facepalmed as Tim moved in a way that showed off huge hickeys that were only going to get darker by tomorrow. Dick whined and buried his face in his hands as if the hickeys would burn his eyeballs out of their sockets or something. Tim sashayed down the hallway to his room, shutting the door and locking it. 

“My baby brother,” Dick cried. Roy snuggled into his side as Dick pouted. Suddenly, Dick's face went passive, and he reached into his back pocket, withdrawing his phone. Roy watched anxiously as he called someone on his speed dial. 

“Hey, Dad,” Dick greeted. Roy's eyes became huge. Dick hated calling his Dad. After all, the only reason Dick got to a school this far away from Gotham was because he declared a need for independence. Apparently, Tim was the exception, though. Roy listened as Bruce Wayne spoke to his oldest son on the other side of the line. He seemed to know what Dick had called about, if the face spasms and grimaces were anything to go by. 

After about thirty minutes of Bruce talking, Dick said “Yessir,” and hung up. Roy waited for Dick to explain what had transpired, but they sat in silence. 

“Apparently, I baby Tim too much, and Tim is allowed to date whoever he wants because he's the maturer one out of all of the siblings,” Dick said, moping. He leaned into Roy for comfort, but still had the sour look remaining on his handsome face, distorting it. 

Roy tried to soothe Dick. “It's okay, Dickie. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Jay will take care of Tim, if he likes him enough to date him. What could possibly go wrong?” 

Famous last words.

-

“What's up, buttercup,” Jason laughed into Tim's mouth. Tim swallowed the laugh easily, smiling when Jason sat down next to him in the booth across from Tim's best friend, Conner. They all knew that Roy and Dick were personally watching them from the bookstore across from the diner, and that they had several fraternity guys coming into the diner to spy on their conversation. 

“Conner, this is my boyfriend, Jason. Jason this is my best friend, Conner.”

“Hi, heard a lot about you,” Jason offered his hand to Conner.

Conner shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking highly amused, “Oh, really? I've heard about nothing but you for the past few days.”

“Oh, really?” Jason drawls, smiling at Tim, who just looks smug. “You ask him yet?”

Splotches of blush speckle Tim's ears. “No, I thought we would ask him together.” 

“Ask me what?” Conner asks cautiously. Tim is the master manipulator. If he wants Conner to do something, then, one way or another, Conner will end up doing it. Conner figures that with Jason it is a recipe for catastrophe. 

“A threesome?” Tim squeaks shyly. Conner blanches. Jason ignores the best friend duo in favor of ordering their food and fake-flirting with the waitress. 

“Are you insane?” Jason and Tim both hold their index finger and thumb out with a sliver of space between.

“Little bit? Okay, then.” Conner shifts his gaze back and forth in between the couple, as if deciding whether he should stay or flee. 

“Let me state the case. Please?” Tim begs, and Conner deflates a little at that. He moves his hand in a continue motion, and sits back in the booth. “Okay, we aren't really dating,” Tim says in a low tone that no one but they can hear. “We are taking revenge on Dick and Roy. They are way too couple-y, and it needs to... be contained? I guess. So, we are giving them a taste of their own medicine...”

“And you want me to be apart of the fake-relationship in order to get revenge on your older brother who happens to be King of the most popular fraternity on campus and his boyfriend who has been arrested how many times?” Conner deadpans.

“Yup,” Jason chimes in, popping the p, “You in?”

Conner looked in between the two of them, and then sighed, nodding. Jason and Tim beamed as the waitress brought the food. After she had left, Jason and Tim proceeded in explain the “Phases.” Conner had to admit as he walked out of the diner Jason and Tim holding each of his hands, they had this planned out. They were probably going to rule the world one day, Conner decided, but, hey, at least he was on the winning team. 

-

The trio went back to Dick's apartment, knowing full-well that Dick and Roy were still back at the bookstore. Jason sprawled on the couch, frowning slightly at the remote as he figured out how to work it. Tim slid into Jason's side, like it was his to claim, and Conner laid over Tim's lap, head resting on one of Jason's surprisingly muscular thighs, with his legs hanging off the arm of the couch. Once everyone was comfortable, and Jason had chosen his show, they all began to drift off to sleep. It would take sometime before they were all out touchy-grope-y in public, but sleeping on the couch together was something small that would drive Dick and Roy nuts. Within no time at all, they were all asleep. 

Dick and Roy came into the apartment, stunned. The fraternity's freshmen had reported the Conner Kent, Tim's best friend, had joined in on the relationship. They hadn't believed it, knowing that Conner was the geek/jock that was popular with the older ladies on campus, but, low and behold, there was Conner on top of Tim and Jason's laps, breathing heavily and soundlessly. 

“Should we wake them up?” Roy muttered, eying the threesome. Jason was snoring lightly, sitting up with his head back, and Tim was breathing through his mouth, curled up against Jason's side. Conner was on his side, face nested in Jason's stomach, while his arms were wrapped around Tim's hips. 

“Yes!” Dick looked at Roy like he was stupid. Tim startled awake, shifting Conner onto the floor with a loud bam. Jason whined and yawned, pulling Conner off the floor and cuddling him like a teddy bear. Conner only made a noise of confusion before falling asleep again in Jason's arms. Tim smiled a bit. That was completely reactionary. Tim dug his phone out and snapped a picture quickly before turning to Dick and Roy. 

“Hey, welcome home,” Tim said as he stretched his arms above his head. Dick looked at him incredulous and angry. 

“Welcome home? Tim, I don't want your-”

“Boyfriends.”

“I don't want them in my apartment, Tim.” Dick deadpanned, refusing to use their names. 

Tim smirked, “I don't want your boytoy in our apartment either Dick. So, it's Jason and Conner and Roy stay, or they all go. Make a choice, big brother.”

Dick gritted his teeth, “Like fucking hell, Tim. Get. Them. Out.”

Tim leaned forward a little, all amusement gone from his face. “No.”

Suddenly, Dick lunged for Tim who had been perched precariously on the arm of the couch. Tim grunted at the impact, falling onto Jason and Conner's intertwined legs, before landing on the floor. Jason and Conner were wide awake as Tim went for nerve strikes underneath Dick who was doing the same. Roy, Jason and Conner shared a look before aiding respective boyfriends. Roy pulled Dick off of Tim as Jason and Conner made it to Tim. Tim took the opportunity of Dick being manhandled to use several nerve strikes on him. Within a few minutes, Dick was on the couch, unable to move his numb limbs, and Tim was steaming in his room. 

Respective boyfriends were comforting each of the brothers. Roy was rubbing Dick's limbs, in hope that the blood circulation would increase and give Dick the use of his arms and legs back. Jason and Conner were trying to talk Tim down from charging into the living room and taking Dick's head off. 

“Dude,” Conner said calmly, “You were expecting this. You need to keep a calm head in order for whatever this is to work.” Reasonable, but Tim didn't really feel like being reasonable.

Tim paced back and forth at the foot of his bed, as Conner and Jason looked on, sitting on the edge of said bed. Conner sighed, giving up on getting Tim to see reason. Jason had been quiet for the most part of Conner's reasoning, but now that Conner had said what he needed to say, he stood. Tim and Conner watched him as Jason came into Tim's personal space. Tim didn't move, but eyed him. 

Jason pressed his lips to Tim, fingers tracing faded hickeys from Phase I that he had left. Unlike the first time they had kissed, this wasn't chaste. It was fierce, hungry, and passionate. Tim ran his fingers up Jason's sides, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Jason swiped his tongue across Tim's bottom lip, and Tim opened his mouth automatically. Jason set to work exploring Tim's mouth with his tongue. Conner looked on in wide-eyed wonder. 

Jason pulled away from Tim, and Tim gave a little moan of loss. Conner and Tim looked at Jason questioningly. “A good night kiss,” Jason explained, voice a little hoarse. He smiled. “Want a ride home Conner? Then, get your good night kiss and let's go.” Jason walked out into the living room, saying something to Roy or Dick as he waited on Conner. 

“He's interesting,” Conner said, looking down the hall. Tim just hummed in agreement. Conner felt pressure and something wet press against his cheek momentarily. Conner looked at Tim, who smiled shyly, “Your good night kiss.”

Conner smiled, following the way Jason had gone. He really couldn't wait to get started on Phase 3.


	4. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go hand in hand with the next chapter which I will be sure to post tomorrow.
> 
> Stuff boils over for Dick and Tim. Jason ends up being the person to help Tim out. Stephanie and Conner know something that Jason and Tim don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like. I tend to write more for stories that get more comments.

Stephanie was cackling her fool head off. Tim just rolled his eyes, continuing to ignore her, do algebra homework, and sip his coffee. Whoever said multitasking wasn’t possible, lied. 

“You are an evil mastermind, ex-boyfriend,” Stephanie said when the full-blown laughter had subsided in to little snickers here and there. Tim shrugged, never taking his eyes from his homework. He distantly heard the coffee shop’s door chime, signaling a new customer or two. Stephanie promptly choked on her coffee.

“Hey.” Conner plopped into the chair next to Tim, facing Stephanie. He looked between Tim and Stephanie. “What?”

“Why are you wearing Jason’s leather jacket?” Tim hissed, as if it were the worst thing in the world.

“We are fake-dating, Tim. Why the hell do you think?” Conner snorted, sipping at his own hot coffee.

“Hey, babybird, superbird.” Jason sat between Conner and Stephanie and across from Tim, shooting a flirtatious smile at Tim. 

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. “Hi, I’m Stephanie, ex-girlfriend to your new boyfriend.” Stephanie spoke bluntly and a smile etched across her lips. 

“Jason Todd, university’s bad boy and current boyfriend to your ex-boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Stephanie.” The two shared a look that made both Conner and Tim uncomfortable. They were going to get along in the worst way possible. 

“So,” Stephanie said, ignoring Tim’s attempts to minimize whatever consequences Conner may have with wearing Jason’s jacket. “Tim told me you two had your first ‘date’ here, and that you like poetry.”

“Yeah. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” Jason smirked, winking. Tim rolled his eyes, and Conner just looked content with watching the non-verbal communication between Tim and Jason. 

“Shall we get started then?” Conner asked, and Stephanie perked up. Tim held out his hand to stop Conner form continuing.

“First, before anything, why are you wearing Jason’s jacket?”

Conner and Jason shared a look, before turning to Tim. “Well, since I am in your brother’s fraternity, I have to keep up with this charade outside of our ‘bonding time,’ so Jason and I came up with the idea of me wearing a jacket around campus some days,” Conner explained. 

“Hm. Well, whatever. How has Dick reacted to it?” Tim asks, sipping at his coffee and ignoring his algebra for the meantime. 

“Dick just shoots me looks, but doesn’t say anything. He can’t really do anything to me because he’s the King of the fraternity,” Conner says. 

“Yeah, moving on. We are going to have to keep up the touchy-feely with each other, possibly make-out sessions where one of Dickiebird’s spies will catch us. But, I want to know how you are going to accidently show your brother your new tattoo courtesy of my artistic skill,” Jason spoke, cocking an eyebrow in question.

Stephanie did a spit-take. “Tattoo?!”

-

“What the hell is that?”

“A robin.”

“Tim, why do you have a robin on your shoulder blade?”

“Jason drew it awhile back, and I really liked the design. Plus, I finally got Dad to give me permission for a tattoo, so…” Tim shrugged in a way that suggested, “Why the hell not?”

Tim was sitting shirtless at his desk in his room. A fluffy white towel rested on top of his damp raven hair. Tim really hadn’t planned on being shirtless, and showing Dick his tattoo at this exact moment, but he didn’t mind. Besides the towel on his head, the only clothing he had on was some faded jeans of Conner’s that he had left. 

Tim looked at Dick innocently. Tim was stressed and had a multitude of papers to write for very demanding professors. He really didn’t want to turn this into a full-blown screaming and yelling match, but it seemed inevitable. So, Tim did what he does best, he just rolled with it. 

“You aren’t seeing Jason or Conner anymore,” Dick said softly, yet firmly. He left Tim’s room, Tim staring bug-eyed behind him.

“Y-You can’t do that, Dick!” A harsh padding of feet echoed throughout the apartment.

“I can, Tim, and I just did,” Dick’s voice didn’t rise. He just sat on the couch tiredly, channel surfing.

“No, Dick, you can’t,” Tim growled, arms crossing his chest. Despite Tim being only five foot six, he did have muscles. Tim’s biceps twitched when Tim spoke in a voice borrowed straight from Bruce. 

“Tim…”

“Dick. It isn’t fair that I can’t spend time with the people I love, but you can spend every waking moment with Roy.” Tim spoke in a lower tone that was laced with threat. “I have been fake-dating Jason and Conner in order to piss you off, because you don’t seem to realize that my lack of a life is due to you being over-protective.” Tim walked back to his room, slamming the door, leaving Dick looking after him in shock. There was an audible sound of the door locking, and then silence filled the apartment. 

Tim threw on an AC/DC shirt before crawling out of his window. Luckily, there was the perfect climbing tree next to his window, so it would be easy to get down from the second floor. Tim didn’t know where he was going, and he didn’t care. He just needed to leave Dick and his stupid apartment and just leave his life for a little while. So, Tim walked. 

-

Tim wasn’t sure how long he had been walking when the familiar sound of a motorcycle revved behind him. Tim glanced over his shoulder to see Jason, his hair a mass of black curls that framed concerned eyes. 

Tim watched Jason get off of his bike, and stand in front of Tim. “Are you okay, Tim?” His voice was warm and soft, deep and quiet.

Tim just let the tears fall as Jason hugged him to his chest.

-

“This is your apartment?” Tim asked with a voice hoarse from crying. Jason nodded, eying Tim. Tim ignored his worrisome looks in favor of exploring the place where Jason lived. 

It was a studio apartment. A simple king-sized mattress lay on the floor in the corner opposing the small kitchen. Secondhand chairs and loveseats littered the rest of the apartment. What really caught Tim’s attention though, was the tall bookcases next to Jason’s ‘bed.’ They were filled chronologically with books by authors who were beacons in the world of literature. 

Tim ran his nimble fingers over every book’s spine. “Amazing,” he breathed.

“You want some hot chocolate?” Tim gave Jason a look that said, Seriously?

“I’m poor! Don’t judge,” Jason mumbled, fondly. Jason hadn’t asked questions about why Tim had broken into tears. He figured Tim would tell him when he was ready. Jason just hoped that Dick wouldn’t call the cops, saying Tim was kidnapped or something stupid like that.

“Tim, do you need to spend the night here?” Jason felt his ears burn slightly when Tim looked at him. The butterflies Jason got in his stomach whenever Tim was around returned with a vengeance. 

“Depends.” 

“On?” Jason’s brow furrowed. Tim’s eyes were half-lidded when he gave Jason a pathetic, crooked smile with no real joy behind it. 

“Will you sleep with me?” Tim asked so quietly, Jason thought he heard wrong for a second, but the way Tim’s face heated up, Jason knew he had heard right the first time. 

“No sex, just sleep,” Jason agreed, towering over Tim. Tim didn’t meet his eyes. Jason walked past Tim, opening a door. He threw Tim a large t-shirt and some basketball shorts. “Bathroom is in the kitchen for some weird reason.” Tim just nodded and left to change.

Jason became preoccupied then with getting rid of the hard on that had developed. He sat on a random chair. He was in love with Tim Wayne.

Oh, god.

-

Stephanie 10:34am  
‘so r they actually coupley or do they seriously think theyr faking it?”

Conner 10:35am  
‘don’t know it yet, but they will so be a couple :) they may need a push tho…’

Stephanie 10:37am  
‘I’ll start planning now!’

Conner 10:37am  
‘the dating or the wedding???’

Stephanie 10:40am  
‘both ;)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ImpulsivelyBlue and anon for story ideas. I'm actually going to go more into the leather jacket and tattoo ;)


	5. Twins and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Tim and Conner are hesitant about going to a King's Party, where both Conner's twin, Matt, and Dick will be hosting their respective fraternities. Stephanie gets someone to help change their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like.

Tim and Jason blanched at Conner and Stephanie. “You want us to go to a frat party?” Tim’s voice hinged on hysteria. If it were his brother’s party, then chaos would ensue. If it were Conner’s twin’s party, then a fight would definitely, one hundred percent break out. 

“C’mon, ex-boyfriend,” Stephanie piped up, bouncing in the booth. “It’ll be fun!”

“Which frat King?” Jason said, catching on to Tim’s meaning instantly by look alone. Jason was a well-known partier, and was welcomed by all of the frat Kings with the exception of Dick. Jason had his arm over Tim’s shoulder in a very couple-like manner. After Tim had stayed the night a week ago, he hadn’t left Jason’s apartment. Tim had practically moved in with his basic necessities, and now he and Jason practically lived together. Which so did not help the fact that Jason was in love with Tim. Nope. Not at all. 

“My brother,” Conner answered, smiling wide enough that faint dimples showed. “Match is fine if you come Tim. He doesn’t hate you, just Dick.”

“It is still so weird for me to hear you call your brother Match,” Stephanie said, shaking her head. Jason knew what she meant. Even though Match was his given name, he went by Matt and pummeled anyone who said otherwise save for his twin brother. 

“Does he know you’re in a threesome with us?” Tim asked bluntly. Soda came out of Conner’s nose, and Jason snorted, patting Tim lightly on the back. Because, there was no way Jason and Tim were going to walk into a frat party held by Conner’s brother when said brother didn’t even know Conner was dating, let alone in a threesome with BAMF Jason Todd and Tim Wayne, sworn enemy Dick Wayne’s little brother. 

“Dude! Seriously? Why do you have to be so blunt about it? The hell?” Conner’s voice rose three octaves higher at “the hell” when Matt Kent slid into the booth, next to his brother. Matt just raised his brow in question, before proceeding to take Conner’s burger. 

“What’s up, big brother?” Matt said in between bites. He nodded his hellos to Jason and Tim, and shot a wink at Stephanie before turning back to the older twin. 

“You’re eating my burger,” Conner growled, reclaiming his food back from the younger twin. They definitely were twins, but they looked like they were mirror reflections of each other. 

“So, Conner, my loving big brother, my best friend, my twin, you trust me, don’t you?” Matt drawled, snuggling into Conner’s side with a mischievous smirk dancing across his lips.

“Sometimes,” Conner answered honestly, eyeing his brother, “Just ask what you’re going to ask, Match.” 

Matt didn’t flinch or anything. He just said, “Well, there is this rumor going around that you’re in a threesome, Kon.” Conner did flinch at the use of his birth name, although he should’ve expected it from his younger twin. 

“Yes, I am in a threesome, Match. Wanna join or something?” Conner smirked devishly. Jason and Tim watched on in interest as Stephanie just picked at her salad, ignoring the established threesome and Matt. 

“Kinky, but no. Just needed confirmation,” Matt sighed, smiling at Jason and Tim politely. Conner looked suddenly alarmed. Jason tensed under Tim, ready to help defend Conner. 

“Why?!”

“Well, Dad has been curious about our love lives, is all,” Matt said innocently, eyeing the passing waitress. Conner punched him in the arm, discreetly, but hard. There was a reason he was a jock after all. Matt hissed, glowering at his brother. The two had a stare off for a while, and Jason decided that it was getting boring after the five minute mark.

“So, you don’t want to join in on our relationship, Matt?” Jason grinned knowingly leaning forward on the table. Matt turned away from Conner to look at Jason. It was kind of funny as Matt made the connection that Conner was in a threesome with Jason and Tim. 

After a while, the usual smirk was back in place, “No, I don’t swing like that. This just to piss off Dick or something?” Tim nodded.

“Dad’s backing me on it, so…” Tim trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, and taking a sip of his drink. Matt nodded as if he understood. Conner looked disbelievingly at his brother and Tim, and Jason just rose a brow. 

“So… frat party?” Stephanie asked, leaning around Conner to look at Matt. “What time?”

Matt looked up thoughtfully. “We’ll open the doors at nine, but the party won’t be in full swing until ten. I’ll put you guys down as special guests, so you guys don’t have to wait. Just have your IDs,” Matt said as he got up, picking a fry off of Conner’s plate. “Oh, and this is a King’s Party, so all of the frat Kings will be there, including your brother.” Matt waved as he walked away, getting the waitress’s number as he left. 

“So… party?” Jason asked, smiling. Tim and Conner returned the smiles, and Stephanie whooped with glee.

-

Stephanie 11:00 pm  
‘thanks for convincing them. I was having a hard time… :)’

Matt 11:01pm  
‘No problem Stephanie. Anything to get my brother more social. Just make sure he doesn’t get into any fights at the party plz.’

Stephanie 11:03pm  
‘roger.’


End file.
